Parker's Chaotic Day
by NumberSixteen
Summary: Chaos notices she has disappeared and goes in search of the spunky blond. Sarcasmic comments and a little rivalry never hurts. One-shot. Maybe story if I get enough reviews. Chaos/Parker


Hello to all of you Leverage-lovers out there!:) I just watched the season finale for like... the fifteenth time and I thought that I'd write a fun little one-shot between Parker and Chaos (Colin Mason). Yeah... I just think that their quirky personalities would be a funny match and want to give this a shot:) Let me know what you think!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>After a successful takedown of Latimer and Victor, the team and their previous job companions found themselves at the bar together later that evening. The sun was just about to slip out of view when Chaos looked around the bundle of people gathered around chatting to notice a certain spunky blond was not to be seen. He glanced around again and his eyes happened to land upon none other than Hardison and Chaos felt a gut-wrenching dislike. Of course the two had gotten along quite well the last few days during their job, but now Chaos was back to old habits and his old self. He sighed in irritation before glancing around again for the quirky blond, but she was still missing. His genius mind cranked for a few minutes before he decided to go look around for her.<p>

He rose out of his chair, but not before downing the rest of his glass, and stepped outside of the bar. A slightly chilled breeze touched his cheeks as he glanced down the street. Pinks and oranges streaked the sky in a beautiful sunset, and he noticed someone perched on a bench a little ways down the street. Long hair slightly billowing in the breeze, shoulders hunched over, and hands figeting slightly in her lap. Chaos smirked as he casually walked down the street toward her. He stopped behind her but she didn't look up. He figured she knew he was already there, considering she was a theif and she could sneak up on anybody, but nobody could sneak up on her.

He heard her sigh softly. "I love sunsets."

Chaos quirked an eyebrow. "Why? I mean, it's just a sunset. You see them everyday."

He could almost see the angry cogs working in her brain and the roll of her eyes in annoyance. "Do you need something?"

"Nope." He stuck his hands in his jean pockets before strolling around the bench and plopping down lousily next to her. "What are you even doing out here? Party is inside, remember?"

He saw her look down at her hands and her slightly bite her lip. "I know.. I just.."

"You just..?" Chaos stared at her indifferently, letting the words hang in the air.

Parker shrugged. "A lot happened today. I just needed to clear my head I guess. Sometimes I don't even know why I do this." She still didn't look up even as a cold breeze spilled over them and she shivered slightly.

Chaos sighed inwardly before sitting up and shrugging off his leather jacket. He set it on Parker's shoulders lazily before outwardly sighing. "Well you still do it so there has to be some reason."

Parker opened her mouth but he cut her off. "And if you say Hardison, I am going back inside." She snapped her mouth shut and Chaos smirked at his cleverness. He's stolen the words right out of her mouth.

Finally Parker opened her mouth again. "This team... It's my family." She paused and he waited for her to continue. "I guess you could say that they're the first family I've ever had." She breathed out a sigh. His thoughts were confirmed as the faint smell of alcohol reached his nose. She'd had a reasonable amount to drink tonight. It wouldn't make sense her talking to him if she hadn't drank even a little tonight.

Chaos just smirked at her slightly tippy attitude and the way she looked out at the sunset somberly as if she was thinking about something sad. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as she bit her lip and put her gaze back down on her hands. "Oh well.." she whispered. "Sorry. I'm probably being annoying or something. You can go back to the party. I don't mind."

He shook his head at her, letting out a bothered breath. "I don't mind, I guess. Nothing better to do. I was kind of sick of hearing that annoying laugh of what's her name? Soapie? Sony? Ah yes, I think it was Sophie. And that Hardison... Don't get me started."

He smirked when he saw Parker shoot him an irritated look. "Parker," He ployed. "I'm just kidding."

She slightly shook her head before looking back out at the sky. The sun was barely peeking over the buildings now. Rays of pinks and oranges touched her face and the breeze brushed her hair and she wrapped his jacket a little tighter around her shoulders. "Thanks... For the jacket that is."

He opened his mouth to respond but found his mouth was dry and he just gaped like an idiot, captivated and distracted by the way she looked in the light. Finally he shook his head slightly. "No problem. It's not that cold out anyway. I don't know what you're shivering about." He paused and a thoughtful look took place on his face. "It's almost like you wanted me to give you my jacket..." He smirked again. "Got the hots for me, Blondie?"

He could see her silently fuming in her spot on the bench. "Absolutely not." She huffed irritably. "Idiot.." She mumbled under her breath.

Chaos heard the comment, but chose to ignore it, and chose instead to keep teasing her. "Don't deny it, Parker."

"Deny what?" For the first time that night she turned to face him, her eyes sparkling slightly as her brow furrowed and she glared at him.

He just chuckled at her irritation. "Oh Parker, Parker, Parker. You really do have a thing for hackers, don't you?" He let his eyes wander across her face as she registered his comment and he suppressed an evil smirk as her expression changed as her mind went from one thing to another.

Her mouth gaped at him for a moment but suddenly her expression hardened and she gave him a smug look. "Only the good ones." By the comment, she was obviously referring to Hardison but he chose to look past her implication.

"Perfect." He leaned back casually and she gave him a suspicious eye. He winked at her before getting more comfortable on the bench. "I'm the best."

She sucked in a angry breath before casting him an annoyed glare. "Says who?"

"That's beside the point." He shrugged and let his hand go up her face and casually brush hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered on her cheek. She sucked in a harsh breath.

"Bold move," She reached up and smacked his hand away. "For a computer nerd."

He gasped dramatically, his hand going to his heart as if to act offended. "Ouch. Playing the nerd card? Really?" He held up his hands in defeat. "Phew. I can't take that. You win. I surrender." Sarcasm practically dripping off of his words.

Parker just smirked back at him. "You better." Her tone was now playful.

"Or..."He leaned forward, getting closer to her now. His voice dropping a few octaves. "What, Parker? Or what?"

She gasped slightly, her eyes going wide. "I-I..." She stammered.

He just gave her an evil, sly smile before leaning back in his seat and watching her grow slightly flustered. And for the rest of the evening, nobody at the bar noticed they were gone as they sat in silence and watched the remainder of the sunset and watched the moon rise.

* * *

><p>Just a little bit of character practice I guess... For fun:) I hope you like! Leave a review, okay?:D Thank you!<p>

~NumberSixteen


End file.
